


Cecilos 30 Day OTP Challenge NSFW Version

by Hello-im-kevin-from-desert-bluffs (SimonTamSherlockBabe)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dom/sub, Even though some do, I'll put warnings in the notes if some of you don't really like kinky things, Kinky stuff, M/M, Sex, cecilos - Freeform, lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of sex, nsfw version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonTamSherlockBabe/pseuds/Hello-im-kevin-from-desert-bluffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So for the next thirty days I will write one story. (You know how the thirty day OTP Challenge works you people.) And I went with Cecilos, so I hope you enjoy it and sometimes there maybe slightly spoilery thing. But if you're up to date on the Night Vale goings on you should be fine.</p><p>And I found the list of prompts on tumblr and this is going to be a month of a lot of sex people. A lot.</p><p>And I ought to add this: As much as I want to I don't own Night Vale or am making money off this. Those rights belong to StrexCorp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day one of the next thirty days *takes bow* And to start it's pretty tame.

This was how he liked Cecil best, Carlos decided. All clam and peaceful the morning after they had sex. His boyfriend was laying on his stomach and Carlos' fingers were tracing the purple tattoos that were all over his body. The swirling tentacles and eyes that decorated his lover's pale skin.

It was nice to have this time to relax after yesterday. Yesterday when Lauren had interrupted Cecil's very important news update on the absurdly large ants that were sentient and swarming Night Vale. She, on the other hand, had complained about the bloodstone doors. No one understood her problem, that's just how things were in Night Vale. You bled a little and that was that. No one, not even Carlos, saw the issue.

So the ability to lay in bed, one arm around Cecil's waist and one finger tracing the tattoos while the blonde man with the soft lavender eyes watched him. Well, he couldn't think of a better way to spend a morning. It filled him with a soft gooey feeling he'd come to familiarize himself with when Cecil languidly pressed his lips onto Carlos'. More basking in the softness of it than hoping to gain something from it.

He heard a little contented sigh emit from the radio host and he ran his hand through Cecil's hair, who gave a happy smile.

"You know we really need to get up," though he didn't make any move to do so, in bed with his boyfriend was far too nice. "We haven't eaten at Big Rico's yet this week and it's mandatory."

Carlos chuckled softly, "And I think Khoshekh needs you." The faint sound of scratching at the door made him smile, and though Khoshekh was nothing like cats he knew were he'd become quite fond of him, though he was allergic.

Cecil shook his head and his beautiful glowing lavender eyes danced as he laughed and buried his face against the scientist's chest. His slender be-tentacled arms wrapped around Carlos' waist, the purple and pale creamy skin were in stark contrast to the caramel of the scientist. Cecil pressed another kiss to his jaw and smiled a little as the stubble brushed roughly against his lips. There was nothing quite like early morning Carlos. And there was nothing Cecil liked more, so raw and utterly himself, unshaven and the smell of sweat and sex surrounding him. It only made his heart fonder and crave him more.

"Daddy knows Khoshekh," he spoke to the cat at the other side of the door. "I'll be out in a little to feed you."

Carlos kissed Cecil's forehead softly, "For now you're mine." His arm tightened a little possessively on Cecil's waist.

Cecil smiled and continued to languidly kiss his boyfriend's face and chest, beginning to gyrate a little against the scientist's pelvis. He felt his arousal waken inside him against, all hot and fiery and needy. "Yours." He murmured. He gazed a little into the other man's eyes, which were like soft melty pools of chocolate and it captured him and made him melt against him.

And in that moment they both agreed, there was definitely nothing better than cuddling together in the early morning sunlight, which was already burning bright and lighting up their day.


	2. Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really graphic, PG-13, and Cecil is a human male.

Their bodies were hot and slicked with a film of sweat that reflected the hot desert sun off their bodies and made them shiver as a breeze entered through the window. Cecil's breath was hot in Carlos' mouth as he panted his approval at the hand sliding up the inside of his thigh.

This all started with a broken air conditioner (Which, as we all know, is standard and required by law to be in every apartment and house. And the vague yet menacing government agency does know if you don't have one.) And the apparent report that today was going to be exceptionally hot and low and behold if it didn't feel like the blazing desert sun wasn't feeling a little hotter today.

And slowly clothes were removed, buttons were gradually loosened and shirts finally lost once and for all, which only helped reduce the heat for a brief time before pants had to be removed, already sweaty and sticky and clinging to their legs. And after sitting on the fuzzy couch and leaving considerable sweat stains as they drank some lemonade that Cecil had made. Which had a funny aftertaste like butter. They had decided to go to their bedroom and lay naked on their bed. Mostly because their bedroom was the only room in their apartment that had a ceiling fan. Though it barely made a dent in the heat.

Carlos, after feeling dehydrated had gone and gotten a glass of water and came back with some ice. Which he thought would be a really good idea to rub on them, and cool them off. It had sounded like a rational, scientific idea in his head.

But as he watched the ice leave glistening trails over the sweaty skin and the urge to lean down and lick the water off Cecil's tan skin. His thin nimble fingers fished an ice cube out of the bowl of mostly water and began to trace designs onto his skin. Where the cube went Carlos' tongue and lips soon followed.

He could taste Cecil all mingled on his skin, salt and water, sweet and soft and rough and salty. He let the ice melt into a puddle on the radio host's navel before sucking it up. That's when the man beneath him made a keening moan that would be the first of many that evening.

He felt the warmth of Cecil under his fingertips, Carlos' tongue swept over his nipple and along the curve of his neck, softly kissing the sensitive skin that was there. He moved in between his legs and he sucked at the hollow of Cecil's neck. The scientist felt the warm pulse of blood right below the skin and his hands squeezed the skin on the inside of the host's thighs.

He felt immense satisfaction as Cecil whimpered his lust for him to hear and he felt his pulse quicken as his name was moaned through teeth. His lips caught Cecil's in a rough and passionate kiss, immediately claiming dominance of the host. The scientist's fingers wove into the hair of his lover, tugging softly on the short brown locks beneath the his finger tips.

He could feel the heat radiating, Cecil's arousal pressed up against his stomach and it made his gut dip and his breath catch. He ground against Cecil's hips as he gazed into the beautiful eyes of his love. Both blown wide with lust and arousal and merely a thing glowing ring of violet surrounded lipid pools of black.

And it took his breath away.


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles! Omg, and I don't write the actual sex, just because that's not *really* What this chapter deals with. Not that I won't write the sex all the way. The chapter just didn't need it.

They'd been putting it off for so long. Not out of any sort of nervousness but in mutual agreement, that, even though Cecil had obviously lusted after Carlos, and he'd been completely oblivious, they didn't want to rush things. And despite Cecil's whining, it was one part of their first date that he'd never shared. Not even in the mandatory report. (He lived quite paranoid for the next two weeks afraid that the Secret Police would find out.)

But, frankly, a little over a year was quite a ways to wait and Carlos felt they were ready and now it was just a matter if Cecil did. Now, this did not mean they hadn't done anything, they'd groped and wanked each other off and such, but they'd never done it proper, as Cecil called it.

Which once more didn't mean that neither had never had anal sex, they both had, with boyfriends from high school and college and long term partners but with each other.... That was another matter entirely.

Cecil, actually, had his own reasons to delay their love making, he hadn't wanted to. But while it had taken Carlos a long while to get used to waking up to three eyes looking at him, at the purple tattoos that covered almost every inch of his body, there was still something he didn't know about that Cecil had kept hidden for very good reasons. They'd been living together for several months, ever since the condos incident, and he was surprised Carlos hadn't found out his little secret. Especially with the amount of flailing in bed he did.

So tonight Carlos wanted to move their relationship that much further. He was even prepared with some condoms he'd snuck in when Cecil wasn't around and a bottle of lube. While the condoms were mandatory by law, unless you put in a application to be allowed to create children, the lube wasn't but it wasn't as hard to find as Carlos had anticipated. Especially since where he grew up there was no talk of being gay and even less where to find decent lube.

He surprised Cecil with a deep kiss when he came home and asked how his show when, even though he listened to it, and there was nothing new, the void dropped some twenty feet tall chickens on the town and there was something going on at Raydon Canyon that he'd missed. So in Cecil's opinion it was a good show, oh and the highway disappeared again and the yellow helicopters came out.

Carlos carefully took Cecil's hand pulled him into their kitchen, he'd made a nice dinner of a lasagna recipe his mother had sent him, the nice thing was he already had a gluten allergy so they only had wheat-free pasta in their house and so the whole ban on wheat and wheat by products was no big deal to either of them. The supermarkets also began to carry more gluten/wheat free noodles and breads and such and it was much easier on the two of them.

"It smells delicious," Cecil said in that mellow and smooth voice, "I like it when you cook semi-italian foods."

Carlos chuckled, "I've got a surprise for you a little later. But only if you finish your dinner." He pulled out a bottle of wine he had selected for tonight and poured it into two of three wine glasses they had in their house. For some odd reason Cecil insisted on the odd number of things in threes. Carlos said it was ocd, Cecil insisted it was about The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lived in Their Home. But it didn't really matter anymore. He'd gotten over it/

"A surprise," The radio host perked up over that information, "What kind of surprise."

Carlos set a glass in front of his boyfriend and took his seat across from him. "Well if you eat your dinner you'll find out." He gave a knowing grin.

The blonde pouted as he looked down at his food and no matter how hard he tried soon enough the wine had gotten to him and the food was so good, meaty and the sauce was tangy and the noodles cooked perfectly. He quickly found himself relaxed and nicely full but not as if he was going to be sluggish or anything. The thought made him laugh slugish. If only the scientist knew.

Carlos smiled at the empty plates and picked them up he put one in the sink to be washed later and rinsed and dried one before putting another serving of food on it, for the old woman, they didn't need another chair glued to the ceiling. He went over and carefully took the blonde's purple tattooed hand and pulled him into the bedroom. The lights were low and he'd taken the time to change the sheets to red satin. No reason really but it was awfully romantic. There were also a dozen red roses by the side of the bed Cecil slept on.

"Carlos?" Cecil was nearly speechless, it was beautiful and romantic, and a hundred times better than anything any of his past boyfriends had ever done for him. He felt warm breath against his neck and it made him shiver.

"It's for you, sweetheart, tonight's about you," his arms encircled the host and played with the buttons on his vest.

"Carlos, s-stop," he went from zero to sixty in nervousness in seconds flat.

"Wha-- Why?" Carlos frowned, Cecil had seemed to like what he'd done. What was wrong?

"I need to show you something," He bit his lip and looked down as he nervously shed his furry purple vest and white button up shirt. He turned back to Carlos and watched his face at what came next.

Carlos licked his lips and was only slightly taken aback as he watched Cecil's skin ripple as tentacles wrapped around his boyfriend's torso shed off their disguise and revealed themselves in their true black and purple colors. They unwove from around the lithe and thing tattooed torso and moved in the air. There were four on each side of his body, not longer than his two arms. With black on the top and purple on the underside. He blushed and looked down. He knew now Carlos wouldn't want him now.

It was different, having grown up in Night Vale where the norm wasn't really what most would call the norm. And his other boyfriends thought nothing of an extra eye and tentacles, some even found them incredibly sexy. But the scientist was human, 100% human, he'd grown up thinking that all people had two eyes, four limbs, five fingers, and absolutely no tentacles. Those belonged to squids and octopuses. Not people.

"May.... May I touch them?" The dark haired one inquired. That would be the only way to familiarize and get used to the new development.

"Yeah, I won't hurt you, they're part of me."

Carlos walked over to the waving tentacles sticking out of his beloved Cecil, they moved like pasta in water. His hands gently rubbed over them, getting a feel for them, running his fingers lightly over the suction cups and the last thing he expected from Cecil was a moan, so he ran his fingers over them a little more firmly, "Does this feel good."

"Yeah," Cecil breathed, "They're actually a very erogenous zone on me under the right conditions."

Carlos leaned down and began to lap at Cecil's neck, squeezing the tentacles a little roughly, causing a sexy moan to emit from Cecil. It made Carlos' blood speed up hearing that little noise from his love and he gently pushed him onto the bed to straddle his hips. He felt the other six tentacles wrap around him and run over his body and under his shirt and he felt Cecil relaxing with the knowledge that he wasn't turned off by his extremities. He wondered briefly at what other surprises Cecil had in store for that night.

Cecil pushed his hips up against Carlos' hips and moaned as his erogenous zone were being pleasure by a man with a skilled mouth and fingers. 'If he was surprised by the tentacles,' he thought, 'wait until he get in my pants.'


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight AU here, where Carlos moved to Night Vale with his family and attends the same high school as Cecil.

_October 23rd_

_Oh my non-smiling god! He kissed me! That new kid with the gawky round glasses that moved here from New Mexico with his family, the one I have a crush on, he kissed me after biology today! I left my glasses in the classroom (again) and he brought them to my locker. Which was really sweet of him, and he's part of the LGBTQ group at school._

_But I never thought he had a thing for me (Especially based on the way he was sucking the saliva out of Jonah's mouth at the football game last month.) But he handed me my glasses and as soon as I uttered a shy 'thank you' he kissed me!_

Cecil rested back against his bed, his diary was pressed against his chest as he sighed happily, remembering the feeling of Carlos, perfect Carlos with the perfect hair and the teeth like a military cemetery, that Carlos' lips against his.

_So, as I was saying. He looked really embarrassed and I remembered the mandatory city assembly at town hall next Thursday and I asked him if he wanted to go to it with me, especially since we'd both have to be there anyway and he said yes. So not only did he kiss me but I've got a date with the most lusted over boy in the school, from both sexes!_

_\--C.G.P._

It was truly amazing, he was so thrilled. Especially since he was sixteen and so awkward looking. He was a sophomore and Carlos was a Junior. He was an upperclassman! And there Cecil, he never could get his blonde hair to behave, he was super skinny, his arms were too long, he never remembered to grab his glasses off his desk. His fashion sense was also unusual, but not too unusual for Night Vale, he wore his neon blue tights with a long fuzzy green jacket today.

Fuck, Carlos wanted to date him. And he started to imagine their relationship progression. Making out at a football game (Oh wouldn't that make Jonah jealous.) Maybe groping in one of their rooms, maybe sex. He imagined how Carlos' lips would feel on his neck, sucking slightly maybe. Marking Cecil as his own.

Cecil could feel himself becoming aroused at his own thoughts and his hand slipped into his pants. Fuck. He sighed as he remembered to get up and lock his room door, he did not need his brother or mom coming in his room at the moment. He stripped off his long jacket and let his hands drift over his torso, plucking at a nipple as he imagined that it was Carlos touching him.

He moaned softly to himself and frustratingly pulled off his blue tights and underwear before reaching into his side table and pulling out a lotion bottle and smearing it on his fingers. He relaxed back against the bed again. He ran the palm of his lotion free hand over his dick as his slicked fingers circled his entrance. His breath sped up with anticipation of what was to come.

His thin fingers slipped around his growing erection tugging lightly. He'd always loved the feeling of his flesh firming up underneath his fingers and growing enough for him to take a firm hold as he pushed his fingers inside of him. He bucked his hips light at the sensation of stretching around his two fingers. It wasn't much but it gave him a pleasurable feeling.

He slowly moved his fingers inside himself scissoring his fingers as he shivered. He let his eyes close and once more thoughts of Carlos filled his mind.

_He felt his fingers sliding in and out of him, Carlos' beautiful long fingers were working inside him, every stroke of his finger sending a jolt of pleasure up through his body. He felt them push against his prostate and he arched off the bed. A light moan escaped from his throat. "Fuck, Carlos." He whimpered._

_Carlos could do nothing more than grin at the noises Cecil was making and the way his body was flushed and he was straining in his own hand, his hard on a deep red and pre-come was pearling up out of the tip, drooling onto Cecil's stomach with every pump of his hand._

_He was so far gone already, "You have no self control do you, masturbating to only the thought of me."_

_Despite Carlos' quiet exterior Cecil deep down hoped that he had a more dominant side in bed._

_"N-no," He breathed, christ it would only be a few more strokes now before he'd come. But only with his boyfriend's permission._

_The dark haired one pressed his fingers firmly against Cecil's prostate, refusing to leave it alone, constantly rubbing and pressing over it. Making the young man sprawled out beneath him nearly cry tears of frustration and desperation at the edging taking place._

_"Oh, please let me come, please let me come." It was a soft mantra now as he continued to stroke himself. Soon there'd be no stopping it and Carlos would be right, he had no self control._

_With one more hard and firm press of his fingers Carlos leaned down next to the flush cheeks of the Radio Station Intern, "Come for me, I want to watch as you shoot all over yourself. As you shake with your orgasm filling you."_

Cecil gave a soft shuddering moan at the fantasy, he spilled over himself, nearly reaching his upper chest as he shook with unleashed pleasure.

He lay there a moment as his body went lax, his fingers slid out of him and he felt his dick go soft and he removed his fingers. It had been such a vivid fantasy too. He felt his body go warm and soft and after wiping the come off his abdomen, he decided to push his homework aside (Not that he was expected to do it anyway) and curl up on his bed. Lapsing into a dreamless sleep, but at the same time one filled with dreams of his perfect Carlos.


	5. Day 5: Blow Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies as this isn't more original than I wanted but I tried so hard on this one. Really, and apparently this was better than Cecil eating a grape popsicle.....

Cecil wanted Carlos. He _wanted_ Carlos. Wanted to feel his cock in his mouth, down his throat. Wanted to feel the soft velvety feel of his foreskin as he ran his tongue over it and sucked long and hard, to draw the pre-come out and feel it's slickness coat his tongue.

So when Carlos, who completely ignored the 'On Air' sign came into the booth with a peppermint cappuccino for Cecil it took all his restraint to not press him up against the switches and buttons and fuck just swallow him down right them and there. Sadly though the weather wasn't going to be on for another ten minutes. So all he could do was sip the scalding hot coffee and suffer, he hoped it would dim the arousal building up inside of him.

It didn't, if anything knowing that Carlos had gone out of his way to get him a coffee and bring it to him filled him up with a warm and sweet sense of arousal. Fuck why was Carlos so... So perfect?

"And now, the weather dear listeners." Thank god. It was only ten excruciating minutes later but he pulled off his headphones and hoped the weather was extra long today.

"Cecil, so I was say---mmf," Carlos' soft and rich voice was cut off by lips pressed against his and Cecil's fingers pulling desperately at his fly.

Cecil sighed with relief at being able to finally get what he wanted. He ripped at the slacks and boxers around Carlos' hips and yanked them down as he sank to his knees. He loved the shocked and lustful look on his boyfriend's face as he realized what Cecil was about to do.

Cecil eyes the flesh in front of him with hungry eyes, licking his lips as he began to stroke the scientist. He placed a little kiss to the tip as he let his tongue wander over the hardening prick so tantalizingly close.

Carlos' hand took a light grip in Cecil's hair, christ it was so sexy of him, on his knees sucking him off while the weather was playing over the air. "Fuck, Cecil." And being a scientist he noted his blood pressure had sped up and most of it was now below his waist and filling up his lover's hand.

The host mouthed at the side of the dick in his hand, his free one rolled Carlos' balls around and squeezing them lightly. He finally took the tip into his mouth and the man above him gave a moan of approval as he pulled back the foreskin and swirled his tongue over the head. He felt the hand in his hair tighten and in one languid motion he swallowed down most of Carlos' dick.

"Fuuuuuck," Carlos groaned. He was breathing hard and the forbidden nature of their liaison heightened the experience as Cecil began to suck and bob on him. God he loved that man, and at the moment that man's mouth as it pushed him closer to an orgasm as each brief moment passed. He loved being in that mouth, that one that was better than any description of a woman's cunt he'd heard from his straight friends. Because Cecil's mouth could suck and his tongue ran delightfully over every little spot that was his undoing. It was warm and went and the feeling of him swallowing around him, fuck he was so close.

As the weather ended people over Night Vale were greeted with the obscene sound of heavy breathing, a wet sucking noise and a moan.

"Ohhhh ohhh damn Cecil," he bucked into his mouth, not that the citizens of Night Vale could see that.

Cecil moaned as he felt his mouth flood with semen, it was salty and sticky and it was like nectar.

"God, you dirty thing," Carlos chuckled as he pulled out of Cecil's mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. Cecil stood up and Carlos moaned as he tasted himself on his boyfriend's lips.

Cecil smiled into the kiss before hearing the dead air and his eyes widened, god what had they heard? He swallowed as he pulled his headphones back on. "And we're back, dear listeners." And he glanced at Carlos with slightly panicked eyes.


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble, so it's short.

"Ung, Ce-Cecil don't!"

"Shut up Carlos!"

"P-Please? This... Fuck. This is my good lab coat."

"Mm, but you-you've been at the office too much, I've waited all week!"

There's a gasp. "Not on the desk!"

"I told you to be quiet!"

***

"Ohh, christ take my clothes off!"

"No... no time for that. Fuck!"

"I-I'm going to come!"

"Come for me Carlos." Panting.

"Mm, Cecil!"

"Yes! Oh, Carlos!"

 

***

"Next time, we do it naked."


	7. Day Seven: Dressed/Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for yesterday :) Sorry about that.  
> This has been tweaked a little to account for my complete use and then complete forgetting that Cecil is wearing a condom (Safe sex people!)

Cecil hummed softly as he woke from the warm desert sun streaming through his window. Carlos had spent the night at his house. They'd had a late night and a bit too much vodka to drink, but not enough for a hangover, but enough to keep Carlos from driving. He'd passed out before Cecil had and Cecil, well he was a little eccentric. He slept naked. Completely naked. Carlos, on the other hand was wearing a t-shirt and shorts while he was sleeping and Cecil grinned at the object of his affections snoring gently next to him.

His fingers gently moved through his partner's dark hair as he straddled Carlos. He ground down lightly at his hips, humming delightfully to himself as he could feel himself, and Carlos, beginning to harden. It was nice, sometimes, so have morning sex, though they had yet to go all the way and Cecil wasn't about to push it in that regard.

Carlos hummed softly as he woke from his fuzzy sleep, there was a warm and pleasurable sensation around his pelvis and he realized what Cecil was doing and he pulled him down onto his chest and kissed him. He moved his tongue against Cecil's lips, pushing it into his mouth as his boyfriend's jaw opened slightly.

Cecil moaned as Carlos' tongue moved against his, pushing and sucking slightly on it. His hands, though, found their way to the scientist's shoulders and pushed him down against the bed as he gyrated his hips a little harder. It was his turn to top anything they did and his fingers pried at Carlos' jaw, making it go wide and slack as he pushed back hard against his tongue. Feelings of warmth flooded him as he asserted his dominance over the other, maybe, just maybe he would take Carlos' like he'd been fantasizing about.

He nestled his thigh between Carlos' legs as he reached over for a bottle of something for lube. "Stop rubbing against my leg like some horny dog."

Carlos whimpered at Cecil's words, the usually kind and subdued host was displaying a side that he was unaware of and it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

Cecil smeared some lotion on his fingers and teasingly rubbed his thigh over Carlos' hard on, pressing down before pulling back and looking at him. "Spread 'em, now."

The dark skinned one spread his legs a little, his desperation belying how much of a slut he could be when he was this turned on. He gasped and shuddered as he felt long nimble fingers pulling down his underwear and shoving frigid, lotioned fingers up his ass and slowly working him open. He loved being fingered, loved the feeling of someone making him come apart at the seams and edging him mercilessly.

Cecil's free hand began to carefully stroke Carlos' dick, pre-come beginning to pearl up out of him, "Mm, good boy, oh, look at you pushing back against my fingers you want more don't you?" His fingers worked a little to find that bump of his prostate and when he did he grinned as Carlos shivered and pushed back even more. He was sweaty and moaning desperately. His dick was flushed like his cheeks and Cecil too was rather aroused at his partner beginning to fuck himself against his fingers.

"Oh, you little slut! You do want more, /don't you/," and with those two words he pushed his fingers hard against the scientist's prostate.

"Yes! Cecil, please, please, I want you, love."

Cecil grinned and gave his boyfriend's hard dick on long languid lick as he removed his fingers before wiping them off on his shirt. He pulled out the condom he'd grabbed with the lotion and then lifted up Carlos' hips enough to line up with his entrance, though he had to move his boxers a little more out of the way. He was so hard and ready to relieve the tension in his groin. "I'm going to fuck you now, slut." He was panting a little.

"Mm, yeah, fuck me." Carlos babbled a little. He pushed back against Cecil a little and felt his tip press against him and he moaned in anticipation.

Cecil grinned and pushed into his lovers warm back passage and fuck it was so delightful, warm and slick with the lotion he'd applied. Carlos was already so sensitive from the fingering and he bucked a little to take Cecil as fully as he could.

Cecil began to move carefully after waiting a moment for Carlos' okay. But it was hard, they were both so turned on, and the stark contrast from him being naked and Carlos almost completely clothed was so erotic. And Carlos' moans and keening noises in his throat and soon the thrusting became more sporadic and rough, more forceful and taking what he wanted. Christ he felt his orgasm building and he could tell Carlos was too, based on the moans emitting from him.

Carlos was close, oh so close, being taken like this, and Cecil's growling was very animalistic and sexy. His breath caught in his throat and he soon released a shuddery moan as he felt the warm spreading through him that was a signal of his orgasm and he felt his mind flood with pleasure and he looked up to see Cecil, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream as he came. Feeling his pleasure filling him up.

He carefully pulled out of his love slipped off the condom and throwing it away before he climbed back into bed with Carlos and kissed him as he pulled up his underwear. He laid down next to him and rested his head against his chest.

Carlos chuckled and put his arm around Cecil's shoulders, "Good morning to you too."


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot to do with The Old Oak Doors Part B, with where Cecil and Carlos' relationship is at the moment. So if you haven't listened to it it may not make a ton of sense.
> 
> Edit: I haven't listened to the July 15th podcast until today (the sixteenth) and realizing that it was their anniversary made this even more sad.

Cecil sighed heavily as he walked into his apartment, well, his and Carlos' apartment. Though Carlos wasn't there anymore. It was so quiet with Carlos gone, no snappy jazz music while some delicious vegetarian food sizzled on the stove.

No, instead it was dark and quiet. Aside from the faceless old lady flitting around and Koshekh patting around his feet it felt, empty inside. No warmth or openness to come in. He flicked on the living room lights. All of his love's things were still there. His book on four dimensional graphing, his night-time lab coat over a chair. It was like he was still there, though he was gone.

He closed the door and picked up his cat, careful to avoid the venom sacs as he pet him. It wasn't fair! It had been weeks since Carlos had gone. He still hadn't gotten back into Night Vale. Though they did talk all the time, snap chatting, texting, skyping occasionally.

But nothing replaced their touches, intimate contact, cuddling in bed in the evening, eating dinner together, coming home to that beautiful smile and seeing it when he woke up. None of it was the same.

He went over to the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware dish of minestrone he'd made last night and threw it in the microwave to be heated up. The hum of the microwave almost the only thing keeping him company at the moment. He grabbed a cold metal spoon as he pulled the soup from the microwave and went into his bedroom. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened up Skype.

 

Cecil, The Scientist, there was a green dot next to his name.

He propped his phone up on a pillow as he got comfortable on the cool cotton duvet. His little cat was curled up against his thigh and he took a sip of the piping hot soup as he pressed the 'video call button'.

Carlos smiled as the skype on his computer made some noises, it was, actually, nice to have a computer again. And he smiled even wider as he realized it was Cecil. He answered it. "Hey, babe."

Cecil smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, I'm trying, Cecil, I really am. I just don't know how to get back in. I can't even find the high way."

Cecil took another bite of his tomato-y soup. "Is it late there?" He was changing the subject.

"It's five in the evening, I'm staying with my parents right now. What time is it there?"

"Nine, at night."

"Time, in Night Vale--"

"I know," Cecil smiled good naturedly, "It doesn't make sense or follow any sort of linear line." He blushed a little.

Carlos leaned on the desk in his old bedroom. Gently smiling. "I hate sleeping alone you know."

"Our bowling team sucks without you."

Carlos sighed, "I'll try harder, I promise. I'll come back to you, and to Night Vale. What are you eating?"

"Um, some minestrone, I made it a couple of night ago, it's left overs. I didn't feel like making anything." He shrugged.

"I think my mother is making fajitas," He could smell it from his room. "She won't but that I don't eat meat."

"Sorry, baby."

"You know what else hasn't been the same without you." Carlos gave a lecherous smile that made Cecil giggle like a school girl.

"Carlos!"

"Oh, please, c'mon it'll be fun!"

"But Carloooos. That's naughty."

"All the more reason to do it!. You never seem to complain when I've got your dick down my throat."

Cecil blushed a deep crimson. "Can't your family hear?"

"Oh, they know to leave me alone when the door is closed. Please!" He begged.

Cecil set his half finished bowl of soup aside onto his night table and bit his lip. "So, what do you want me to do? I've only got a small screen."

"Just... I don't know. Tell me what you're doing as you do it and I'll do the same."

"Oh, alright, I'm, um, I'm taking off my pants," the phone shook a little as he did so. "And I'm rubbing at the inside of my thigh, but I'm not near my dick."

Carlos grinned a perfect, imperfect grin.His own fingers danced over his groin. "Now, slide your hand over yourself. Yes, just like that."

Cecil moaned a little as he pushed his hand over himself. His view of Carlos was better and he could see the scientist running his hands over his jeans. "Carlos, I want to see _you_."

He grinned at the request, removing his pants and underwear and lightly touching himself. "Cecil, I want you to slip your hand into your pants, take a firm hold of yourself. Just listen to my voice."

Cecil did as he was told, his hand pushing his pants off though, before slipping it into his underwear, taking a hold of himself as he stroked.

"Now, I want you to take the phone and hold it where I can see you abusing yourself." He wanted to watch as Cecil masturbated for him. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

Cecil obligingly held the phone in a position for Carlos to see him. He felt a twinge of exhibitionism at being watched as he got off and it made him feel sexy and wanted.

"Lovely," Carlos sighed, he wished he was there, he really did. He wanted to touch and kiss all over Cecil's body, licking and sucking at those little spots that made him fall apart. Lapping at the place where pre-come would pearl up out of him. "You looks so beautiful, spread out for me to enjoy."

Cecil moaned, liking hearing Carlos' voice.

"That's right," he murmured in his soft voice, "let me hear you love. Let me hear how much you're enjoying me watching you."

Cecil whimpered at hearing Carlos talk to him like that. "Talk dirty to me, please." They'd dabbled in some dom/sub stuff in the past but never found it something they wanted to do all the time.

"You're a little whore Cecil, spreading your legs for just about anyone, hm? Even me, I'm sitting here and jerking off to you. You've even got me under your little spell."

"No, Carlos, fuck," He was breathing hard now. "Only you, only ever been you."

"Sure, like you don't bend over for every male intern who's interested in you." Fuck, he could see Cecil's whole body flush, even with the awful phone camera.

"No!" Cecil protested, though his words were doing the trick, making him needier and he felt the early signs of his orgasm curling inside of him. "I - I'd never do that!"

"Maybe we should get some friends over, throw a party and show what a kinky little slut you are. Let them fuck you while I watch."

Cecil's breath caught in his throat and he moaned, "Carlos!" He felt his orgasm hit him with force, he hadn't really gotten off in almost a month and fuck was this one satisfying. He could hear his boyfriend moan as his dick spurted semen all over his pale thighs.

"Lick it, I want to see you taste your own come." The request was strange but Cecil smiled and did as he was asked. He ran two fingers over his thighs and gathered a nice glob of come on them. He made sure Carlos could see his face as he sucked the two fingers into his mouth and sucked them lightly. His eyes heavily lidded and dark with lust.

Carlos groaned, imagining it was his dick Cecil was sucking and that thought was enough to shove him over the brink and he came, coating his fist and his shirt with his semen.

Cecil giggled, "You're all dirty now," he smiled as Carlos cursed as the post-orgasm bliss wore off. God it was almost ten thirty.

"Mom's gonna make fun of me!"

Cecil laughed even harder. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, babe?" Carlos looked up at the beautiful blonde on his computer screen. He missed him badly, his heart nearly ached in longing.

Cecil sighed and took a tissue to clean himself off. "I've got to go. I... I need to go to sleep."

Carlos blinked at the tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, yeah."

It just wasn't the same, they both thought, no kissing, no post sex cuddling, they seemed so close and yet distant.

Cecil took a shuddering breath. "And I think you need to go to dinner."

"Oh... yeah." That.

"I love Carlos."

"I love you, too, Cecil."

And it took all the effort he could muster for Cecil to press that 'end call' button. So Carlos wouldn't see him cry.


	9. Day 9: Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting this done earlier so I don't have to worry about it later. Also, I don't regularly write in the first person so I'm giving this a shot.

Carlos' breath was hot against the back of my neck, his hands squeezed my waist as he sucked at the nape of my neck, causing me to arch back against his body. My glasses were slightly fogged up.

I was pressed up against a brick alley wall. Carlos was sucking at my neck as I reached around, grinning as I could feel he was hard. It spread some satisfaction through my body knowing I could do that to him.

"I couldn't wait until we got home," I heard him say, he turned me so I was facing him and he kissed me. I moaned softly as his rough, chapped lips touched mine. I ran my fingers through his perfect dark hair, tugging at it lightly and he pressed me hard against the damp cold bricks again.

I didn't know what had gotten into him, maybe it had been my near death experience on the air... But, come _on_ that was nothing new!

I was distracted from these thoughts though by a hand tugging as my pants and a mouth sucking delightfully on my nipple through my shirt. I was moaning quietly, my senses quickly being filled as my wonderful boyfriend turned me around once more so I was facing the wall.

I shivered as the cool, dry, night air hit my lower body, goose bumps rippling over my skin. I felt my whole body tense as I then felt cold lubed fingers pressing into me. He always thought of everything. A scientist must you know. I pushed back against the fingers a little as the probed inside of me. It felt good though, it always did when Carlos was the one doing it. He was so gentle, making sure I was lubed up well, every time.

I fell back against his body as his fingers brushed against that spot inside of me. Making me moan loudly into the dark night. "God!" I could almost hear his grin as he decided to assault that spot, pressing and rubbing. I was whimpering and despite the air chill my dick was hard. It felt good, the different sensations of warm and cool and the sexy scientist touching me in the most intimate of ways in an alley way. Well fuck there's only so much one person can take.

I whined as the pleasure giving fingers were extracted from me. I heard some rustling behind me and I figured Carlos was wiping his fingers off and removing his own pants. I knew the activity was turning him on as much as it was me.

"Carlos? You have a condom right? You brought a condom with you? DAMMIT CARLOS DID YOU BRING A CONDOM."

I heard his deep chuckle and the rustle of plastic that signaled to me that he was unwrapping a condom. I felt his tip press up against my entrance and his lips against my neck as he slowly pushed in. I gritted my teeth in slight discomfort and muttered, "Bastard." Which only seemed to make him laugh harder. My head rested back against his shoulder as he was completely inside of me. His fingers danced across my chest. He was tweaking my nipples lightly, he knew how sensitive they were.

Soon all I could feel were Carlos' lips, and fingers and him moving inside of me and hitting that spot every so often, but often enough to keep me in a complete state of gentle pleasure. I may have been up against a wall but who ever said it needed to be rough?


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

Carlos had wanted to try a different position. Apparently missionary was boring for him, Cecil though ruefully. God of all the alternative positions there was why in the world did Carlos email him this one in an email titles 'Let's try this tonight'. Was he crazy or something? He sighed, and why did he have to send it to him in the middle of a broadcast? To prepare him? But all it did was make him nervous and talk nervously over the broadcast and his voice was higher and a little scratchy. He hoped Carlos was listening (of course he was).

When Cecil came home he was surprised Carlos wasn't yet. Normally the scientist beat him home since he hadn't called to tell him that he would be coming home late. He went into their bedroom and pretty much removed all his clothes and huddled under a blanket in the dark. It was nice, rather peaceful and he was all snuggly are warm.

It wasn't that he trusted Carlos, of course that wasn't it. But he liked how they'd been having sex he didn't want to try something new. It made him feel inadequate somehow, like he wasn't enough like they had to try something new because he wasn't good enough. He sighed and huddled on his bed. Was Carlos dissatisfied with him? Was that it? He blinked away the hot tears that rose in his eyes

He curled up tighter as he heard the front door open and he curled up tighter, he was definitely not in the mood anymore he didn't want Carlos to see him either. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, though he was still shaking from holding back his crying.

Carlos entered the room. Expecting to see Cecil, voluptuous and ready for the evening ahead. He was surprised to see Cecil's clothes strewn all over the floor and the room dark with a huddled mass on the bed. Something was wrong that much was certain. He threw his lab coat over the chair near their bedroom door and went over to the little lump on the bed. He heard a shaky little breath but it was near inaudible. He gently put his hand on Cecil. "Cecil?"

He curled up tighter under Carlos' hands, trying to disappear. How pathetic was this? Crying because your boyfriend wanted a new position during sex.

"What's wrong babe?" Carlos flicked the lamp next to the bed and frowned at the dark tear stains on the bed. "Why are you crying Cecil." He pulled the blanket down a little, the light violet looked pretty against Cecil's caramel skin. But his boyfriend looked really upset.

"Do you still want me Carlos?" His voice was soft and strained and notes of hurt were interlaced.

"Of course I do! Stop being so silly Cecil." He kissed his boyfriend's temple.

Cecil began to sob harder, oh now he was being silly? Since when did him crying become something silly?

"Hey, hey, babe, please calm down." Carlos gave his arm a squeeze.

"No, fine! I'm being silly. Apparently I'm just an emotional fuck up!"

Carlos shook his head and pulled Cecil into his arms. "No, you're not. I never said that."

"You said I was being silly!"

"Well don't you know I always want you?"

"Apparently not, I'm not good enough for you now."

Carlos frowned at what his boyfriend was saying. "I.... what?"

"You wanted to try a new position, I'm not good enough for you the way we have sex now."

"Cecil! That's not it at all."

"Then what is it!?" Cecil nearly shouted

Carlos pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's lip. "I just thought it would be fun and different to try something new. It looked like a good position. Could be fun if we tried doggy style."

Cecil sniffed, his wet eyes were wide and he looked a little embarrassed. "That's it?"

Carlos, perfect imperfect Carlos smiled, "That's all of it. But how about we go out to Big Rico's and just relax the rest of the evening?"

Cecil sniffed a little and wiped his nose. "I'd like that."

"We could even take a bath," The scientist's fingers tickled Cecil's sides. Making him smile and giggle.

"That sounds like a perfect evening. Tomorrow we can try doggy style."

"It's a date."


	11. Day 11: Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting and extra day because I'm not going to be online tomorrow and I /know/ this is an unfinished chapter but I've got some issues going on personally. And I can't finish the chapter right now.
> 
> And this is a Teenager AU

Carlos entered the house through the back door. He was awfully nervous because while he'd made an effort to leave early his mother kept him and extra twenty minutes, making him five minutes late. Mrs. Palmer smiled and gave the nervous boy a smile as she went back to making dinner, making sure to add a little more for Cecil's boyfriend who just came over and was going upstairs.

Carlos took a deep breath as he left the warm and inviting kitchen and upstairs. He stood outside Cecil's door.

"In!" He heard the tense word come through the door. He was in trouble.

He entered the room and found Cecil sitting on his bed, tapping his thigh with a ruler. Carlos licked his lips, Cecil didn't look angry or mad or irritated. And he knew he was neither but he knew he was about to be punished.

"Strip." It was a simple order easy enough, he'd been naked in front of Cecil many many times. He removed his clothes and folded them carefully and put them on a little chair. He knew better than to just remove them and throw them on the ground.

Cecil grinned as he watched his seventeen year old boyfriend stripping in front of him. Miles and miles of skin were exposed and it was exciting. He kept a stern face though, Carlos was about six minutes late, and that wasn't okay. Even if he knew that they were both excited to be participating in this sort of thing. And he had to bit back the grin threatening to show when his lovely boyfriend knelt subserviently in front of him. "You're late."

Carlos stayed quiet, knowing that since it wasn't a direct question it was better to say nothing.

"I told you to be here on time today Carlos. I had something special and pleasurable planned for you. But I don't think you deserve your reward today. Maybe tomorrow or maybe not at all. But I do know you ought to be punished. Come here." He was sitting on the edge of his bed and tapped his lap with the ruler in his hand. He grinned sadistically as the other man climbed over his lap, presenting his butt to him.

A careful hand run over it made him shiver and Cecil chuckled. "Good boy. What do you think your punishment should be today?"

"I - I think a spanking would be good." Carlos bit his lip lightly.

Cecil smoothed his hand over Carlos' butt and then ran the ruler over it. His thighs spread a little, making sure Carlos' dick had no contact with him. "I think that's a good idea. Let's say five hits for every minute you were late. That would make it thirty hits. And I want you to count them out." And then there was the first crack of the ruler against Carlos' skin.

"One!" It hurt, the ruler was a new edition and it stung, even more so as he felt the ruler crack down on him again. "Two."

Cecil ran his hand over the bottom beginning to redden before smacking it again.

"Ngh, three." It was really beginning to sting, the pain from the hit was sharp and he could feel it going right to his prick. It turned him on it always did.

Cecil chuckled as he felt Carlos shaking under his touch. "I know you like this Carlos. Maybe we need to think of another punishment for you." He smacked him hard three times in rapid succession.

"Four, five, six." He impressed Cecil as well as himself with the face he could keep up with the hits. He rutted a little, working hard to get some friction from the lap he was slung across.


	12. Day 12: Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was having a few depression issues but last night was the best, my dad learned I'm a lesbian and he was super okay with it which isn't what I expected and now I'm doing TON better :)
> 
> And this is sort of a companion to Day 4.

_October 23_

_Well, today I kissed Cecil Palmer. You know that guy I've mentioned in here before? I mean he's cute. In a shy awkward kind of way. I've talked to mom about him and she said it might be a good idea. I mentioned him on that same day I cried because of Jonah, that bastard. I can't believed he tried to pressure me into sex! Just because I kiss someone doesn't mean I want to fuck them the next time we're alone!  
Carlos sighed, that was fucked up, that evening. If he mother hadn't heard the shouting he would have kicked him out himself. Carlos was no slut and wasn't about to become one._

_Still, he's cute, mom knows who he is the few times she's come to school functions I've pointed him out. She's still getting used to living in Night Vale so it can be odd for her but she was relieved that Cecil was human, as far as we know._

Carlos sighed, he was rather stressed out. Thinking about that night with Jonah and thinking about dating Cecil and having to ask him out and he had a lot of homework to do and he had a math test tomorrow. He was tense and pent up and so so stressed.

His fingers flew to his fly and he pulled at it. He didn't masturbate too often. It wasn't as if he was asexual but he just didn't often feel the need. Only when he was horny or stressed like this. He knew that physiologically it would help him relax and relieve stress, with the rush of dopamine, the tensing and relaxing of his muscles, it was just better all around for him than having a breakdown like he used to.

As soon as he'd stripped off his tight jeans and briefs he pushed two fingers into his mouth and sucked lightly, doing his best to coat them in saliva. He loved fingering, not just from himself but having others finger him. It had always something he'd gotten great satisfaction from. The feeling of fingers moving in him, curling up and pressing a little against his prostate, he was lucky he had long enough finger to do it himself. He'd tried toys before, secretly bought them but nothing was quite like the feeling of warm flesh and blood inside of him.

He let the fingers slid from his lip and lifted his hips to gently slid the glistening fingers over his hole before pushing them into himself. He lightly caressed his dick with his free hand but focused more on the fingers pressing on his insides. He moaned under his breath softly and he moved his fingers in a thrusting like motion. Fuck it felt really good. It had been weeks since he'd engaged in this type activity.

His grip firmed up on his dick and he felt a flush of pleasure course through him. He pushed against both hands, fucking himself onto his fingers and wanking himself a little more firmly and quickly. The pleasure was slowly building and he let his eyes fall shut. Experiencing the pleasure fully, focusing on just what he was doing to himself.

The slow yet firm grip on himself. A little jerky perhaps but he was trying to get himself off, it was for him and only him. The fingers pushing in him, working himself and shooting bursts of pleasure up through his spine pushing him slightly closer towards his much lusted after orgasm.

Unfortunately with his eyes closed he didn't notice his mother had opened his bedroom door.

His mother looked shocked and he opened his eyes as he heard the door open.

"Jesus christ mom!" He quickly removed himself from his activity and covered himself up with the covers on his bed.

"I - I, there wasn't any sound from here I thought you might be taking a nap I brought up your laundry." His mother shifted uncomfortably.

"You could have knocked!" As if he wasn't pent up and stressed enough this was literally the last thing he needed and he wanted to cry.

"I didn't want to disturb you!"

Carlos flopped back on his bed and sighed. "Do you want to go for a few minutes, I think I'm going to go take a cold shower."

"Oh, of course." She set the plastic basket with clean white lab coat style jackets and other odd bits of clothing Carlos liked (She could have sworn she'd just washed a couple of skirts and.... no Carlos did go to school a couple of days ago in a red skirt with purple ballet flats and a white button up shirt. He had pulled his hair back in a pony tail it honestly didn't look that bad.)

Carlos sighed and got up as soon as his mother left the room. Fingering himself didn't sound that great anymore. And a cold shower in the hot desert air actually sounded nice. And he wanted to look nice for Cecil tomorrow when he asked him out.


	13. Day 13: Rimming

"Carlos," Cecil began over a light breakfast of eggs and sausage, drenched in maple syrup. "Have you ever eaten a girl out?"

The dark haired scientist chocked slightly on his coffee at the offered question and coughed into his napkin. The question had come from out of no where and why it had even come up. Cecil had been reading the newspaper peacefully when he'd asked the question. "Um, why?"

"Just curious," Cecil finally glanced up over his glasses. "I know a lot of men try sex with women before they realize it really isn't for them."

"Well once or twice, I suppose." Carlos wiped his mouth off and took another drink of his coffee.

"Did you or didn't you?" Cecil sighed and took a sip from his no-pulp orange juice.

"Yes, I have Cec! Happy now?" He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, his gaze on the table.

"Not yet, ever eaten out a guy?"

"What has gotten into you!" Carlos looked at him curiously. The purple markings on his boyfriend's skin where shimmering a little bit and he was curious.

Cecil shifted a little uncomfortably. "I'm just curious is all."

"Well, no, I've never rimmed anyone. Now why Cecil, explain to me. Why you're so hell bent on know this. Are you horny or something?"

"Not exactly." Cecil sighed and rested his head in his hands, why did he have to explain he didn't like to explain.

Carlos went behind his boyfriend, gently rubbing his shoulders and he hugged him. "I'll understand, please explain. I'm worried about you, babe." Because normally if Cecil wanted sex it was obvious, he'd take a shower and come out dripping and glistening with water and, well, how could Carlos resist that?

"So, you know I'm not completely human, right?"

"Yes," he wasn't completely sure of where this was going.

"So, I have this cycle, see, I'm sort of bi-gender, it's evolutionary, so depending on the type of population I can either breed to be bred. Not all of us are like this. And every so often I need to have sex or be stimulated like that to... Satisfy my reproductive system. But I don't like to have actual sex at this time because it's overwhelming for me and uncomfortable. So I've had boyfriends jerk me off or rim me and it works just fine."

"So that's why you wanted to know?"

Cecil nodded, "You're not disgusted right?"

"Of course not," Carlos kissed his ear.

"I know it's weird, but," He sighed.

"It is a little weird," Carlos admitted, "But this is in Night Vale where weird is normal."

Cecil giggled and then suddenly he burst out laughing and stood up, hugging Carlos and pulling him into a egg-y syrupy kiss, laughing into his mouth. He gave a cry of surprised as the scientist picked him up and started to carry him into their bedroom. "Put me down! I can't wait!"

Carlos chuckled and continued to carry him before setting him down on the bed and pulling at the fair haired man's pants, gently pulling them down to his ankles as well as his underpants. Exposing the one's half hard dick.

"I'm cleaned, you know, I took a shower this morning so, you know, I'm clean down there."

Carlos smiled sweetly and reassuringly at his obviously tense and nervous boyfriend as he gently pushed him onto his tummy and massaged his backside lightly, kneading it with his nimble fingers, smiling to himself as a moan softly emitted from Cecil. He pulled his cheeks apart and leaned forward and stuck his tongue out and gently flicked his tongue over his hole, making the other shudder slightly at the wet sensation from Carlos' tongue.

Slowly, he licked at Cecil lapping lightly and slightly more firmly, carefully building up Cecil's pleasure, though he didn't last long. Carlos knew that would happen, a few licks and Cecil came like a virgin. Though he wasn't. And just like a man he could feel Cecil's gentle breathing as he fell asleep.

A few hours later, he was conducting an experiment in the kitchen when Cecil came back and hugged Carlos, "Thank you."

Carlos kissed him, "Just ask next time, don't hint."

"I promise I won't."

Carlos squeezed him, "Soo, Big Rico's tonight?"

"Definitely."


	14. Day 14: 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends didn't actually know what 69 means :P It was quite humorous.

"You under and I'll top," Cecil murmured into Carlos' ear, his silky soft voice sent goosebumps over his boyfriend's skin, making him shiver though he wasn't cold in the first place. Far from it.

Carlos ran his fingers up Cecil's back, digging the tips gently into his flesh, causing the other to arch a little and moan. He pressed his lips to Cecil's neck, "Maybe on our sides," he blew gently on a damp stripe he'd licked his lover's neck.

Cecil shivered and nodded a little, "Be-Better idea." The process of forming coherent thoughts was leaving him. He allowed himself to be manipulated onto his left side. He felt his breath catch as Carlos lay on his side next to him and felt his warm breath gently move over his erect prick, already slightly sticky with precome and it made him shiver in anticipation.

He placed his hand with a firm grasp onto Carlos' legs, rubbing them gently and squeezing lightly with his hands. He flicked his tongue out over the head of the cock right in from of him and savoured the salty and bitter taste of it. He wrapped his lips around the head of it and sucked lightly, but quickly gave a shuddering gasp as Carlos' mouth went around his dick, warm and wet and he sucked lightly.

He felt an intensely pleasurable feeling waft throughout himself. The feeling of Carlos sucking him, that pleasurable feeling when his tongue ran over the head was exquisite. He leaned forward and took his boyfriend into his mouth. He ran his tongue over it, enjoying the feel of the pulse against his tongue. The firm hardness that he could suck on and the reassuring weight of it.

He bobbed his head, slowly taking more and more into his mouth, a trail of pre-come was left on his tongue with every bob of his head. It only served to heighten his senses. He gave a decent suck and he worked on taking the prick deep into his throat. It was a bit of work but as he moaned around the flesh in his mouth and arched a little he greatly enjoyed the sound Carlos made at the sensation of the moan around him.

Cecil couldn't help but buck a little into Carlos' mouth and he knew his boyfriend had been doing the same with him. He swallowed around him and enjoyed the moan from him that sent shivers up his spine and added to the warm tense sensation growing in his crotch, the feeling of an impending orgasm. And he'd been with Carlos enough times to know he was close too.

His mouth slid wetly down Carlos' dick a light suction over all and he squeezed his thighs and he took him a little into his throat, his tongue swished over the pulsing flesh and he swallowed around him several times. And as he pulled back to take him down again he felt the warm rush of salty sweet and bitter semen flood his mouth, he swallowed it down as it came and he pushed into Carlos' mouth, allowing his release and moaning around his boyfriend's already sensitive cock as he felt the rush of pleasure that accompanied his orgasm.

Once he finished swallowing Carlos' come he pulled off, his body going slack in a post-orgasm haze and Carlos moved up next to him, pulling the covers over them both and pulling Cecil into his arms, the radio host's eyes were all ready heavily lidded and he closed his as well as they both fell into a deep and sound and dreamless sleep.


	15. Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

Warm breath and skin glistening with sweat. Fingers digging into skin and gasps of pleasure. Gentle kisses in contrast with the desperate moans of want. Cecil's fingers in Carlos' hair pulling, tugging lightly. Seeking out the mouth he wants against his, taking him deeper and deeper. He wants him lusts after him, he'd been waiting for this moment since the scientist came to their town.

He wanted to feel those lips on his neck, how that warm firm cock would feel inside of him.

And most superlatively the feelings of love, of intimate love making. Exploring your partners body with fingers and lips for the first time. Mapping new territory, learning what the other likes and craves. And learning to give them just that. 

The cool desert moon highlights the film of sweat over them, showing on Cecil's back and shining a little as he moves against his love. His one love.

The thrill of being with someone that first time, the excitement of that moment, where you know the other one wants you just as much, and it makes that moment utterly perfect.

The orgasm that fills Cecil is satisfying, and it makes him shiver as it runs through him and his dopamine receptors make him moan softly into Carlos' mouth.

And in that moment, the desert moon and time (which doesn't really exist) stopped, and in that moment he fell deeper in love than in that instant Carlos came to town. And everything was perfect.


	16. Day 16: In a Public Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I had orthodontist work done and I was in no mood or energy to write but I did it today.

They had decided upon the Arby's for dinner. They wanted something nice and easy and, after all it was where Carlos reciprocated his feelings for the first time.

They two of them sat across from each other as they ate quietly, both far too tired to engage in real conversation. Carlos gave a start when he felt something slither against his skin and he looked up at Cecil, who seemed to be engrossed on his phone with the John Grisham novel he was reading. Acting like nothing was wrong or happening.

Carlos shivered once more and continued reading the scientific paper in front of him, but the incessant pushing of a tentacle up his pant legs. It was incredibly distracting and he was certain that someone was going to see him. Especially as the thin tentacle ran it's tip over his penis.

He glanced back up and Cecil merely caught his gaze as he sipped on his coke before looking back down at his phone and continuing to read. Keeping incredible nonchalance as he wrapped his tentacle around Carlos' prick and began to stroke him.

The incredible danger and voyeuristic sense of the situation as well as the tiny suction cups on the tentacle adding texture and suction to the whole ordeal and he was, soon enough, coming in his pants in public. Fuck he'd have a giant wet stain over his crotch.

Cecil smiled to himself as he looked at his phone and slid the tentacle from his boyfriend's pants and watch with glee at the horrified look on his boyfriend's face as he sucked the come off it and then kissed him.


	17. Day 17: On the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like superdy duper out of it from the pain killers I'm taking for my mouth pain so sorry....

They could just not keep their hands off each other. Cecil especially didn't want Carlos away from him for even a moment, it was like being newly wed, except not married. Which is why he had the scientist pinned to the floor under him. He rutted against him a little and smiled as he felt a reaction under him.

The next few moments were a blur as hands pulled at clothes and mouths explored skin and dicks rubbed raw and naked against each other until they brought their owners superb pleasure and then bodies slumped together, their torsos glued with drying come and they were smiling and sweaty and content.


	18. Day 18: Morning Lazy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg omg, I'm so freaking sorry but I've been busy as all get out with my girlfriend, braces, there was an injured woodpecker yesterday..... But I wrote all three today!

Cecil woke to the sensation of warm breath drifting across his skin and lips brushing his neck in a sleepy daze. Carlos was just waking up and he pressed his lips against Cecil's in a gentle good morning kiss. He shivered as Cecil pushed into the sloppy kiss. Saliva quickly got everywhere and it made Carlos chuckle and his stomach fill with a warm soft feeling as he gazed into Cecil's soft and sleepy eyes, his lips red and wet and curved in a sweet smile.

Carlos ran his hands gently over Cecil's exposed thighs. He rested his head on his hand and smiled as his free hand ran over the inside of radio host's thigh. Cecil pushed softly into his touch and pressed his lips back against Carlos'. He felt so soft and full of love. It was nice that morning to just be with his boyfriend. To touch him to take his time and explore him. His lips brushing the dark skin of the scientist, kissing his collar bone.

Hands smoothed down Cecil's back and held him close, sharing body heat and reveling in each others touch. It was sweet, there was no rush that morning, no work to get to for either of them. Their hands gently roamed over the gentle slopes and peaks of the others bodies.

It was the best kind of sex, Cecil and Carlos were imtimately aware of each other and one single touched conveyed love and made the other melt. Until they were just one sweaty and loving blob.


	19. Day 19: Outdoors, Woods, Parks, Gardens

"You know what would be interesting? Sex in the dog park," Carlos twirled some wheat free spaghetti around his fork and glanced up with a wicked smile.

"Carlos!" Cecil looked completely shocked and he pushed his half rimmed glasses up his nose and set his fork down. "Don't even think such a thing!"

"I just thought it could be exciting is all! You know it's all forbidden and that's sort of exciting."

"Stop! No! Carlos you know, you know, we can't do that. It's forbidden!" He took a bite from his pasta and raised his eyebrows.

"I bet it would be nice, looking at the void with the cool grass beneath us."

Cecil covered his ears and started going 'la la la la la la la' over Carlos talking.

Carlos laughed and talked a little louder, "With the trees rustling around us and the hooded figures watching as I take you. I know you've got an exhibitionist kink!"

"Stooooooooop!" Cecil begged and blushed as he glanced at Carlos, it was sort of embarrassing.

Carlos chuckled and leaned across the table and kissed Cecil. "You know I'd never break the law like that. More merlot?"

"Please."


	20. Day 20: Cross Dressing (Your Own Kink.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ties in with day 4 and day 12

Cecil smiled as he woke up the next day. For some reason he was oddly happy and it was easy to get up. He made his bed in a flash and went over to his closet. His eyes flicked over the selection in his closet and he smiled and pulled out his floor length ruffly sky blue skirt. He pulled out some white sneakers and a white button up and sky blue fuzzy vest. He pulled his clothes on and made sure to change into some light blue boyshort panties and stockings before pulling on that day's outfit.

He went into the little bathroom attached to his bedroom and brushed his teeth and put his glasses on and slicked his hair back with a little bit of gel. It gave his blonde hair a nice appearance and he felt a bit like Grace Kelly with his hair back like that.

He went and sat down at the table after making sure he had everything in his satchel bag and poured a bowl of cereal with some milk and ignored his brother's slightly questioning gaze. It didn't matter how he dressed, he wasn't the first guy to wear girl's clothes in Night Vale and he wouldn't be the last. It wasn't a big deal, no one cared really. Not even his own dad.

The desert community was indeed very small and it was small enough that he could just walk to the high school from his house, his brother always left early to catch his friends as they walked. But Cecil likes walking alone, it was calm and peaceful and he could walk in serenity before he hustle of school. Today though he knew he could deal with that.

He entered the school and it was the morning fifteen minute before classes started break. And he smiled as the girls went around him and started to compliment him on his outfit, he did look rather nice for school that day and it was a nice skirt he was wearing. He smiled and spun a little for them and it made his skirt flair out. When he stopped spinning he stopped dead in front of Carlos who was smiling a little at him. He blushed and smoothed down his skirt as the girls backed away, knowing something was going to be talked about.

"Hi, Cecil," Carlos smiled, he was wearing his iconic white button up and blue jeans with a brown belt.

Cecil blushed but returned the smile, "Hi Carlos."

"You look nice today, I like the skirt." He really did, Cecil looked super adorable with his glasses and the well coordinated outfit.

Cecil grinned, "I liked your red skirt a couple of days ago, it was really nice."

Carlos shrugged, "Changing it up sometimes is fun."

"Jonah looked like he really wanted to sleep with you in it." He suddenly bit his lip and looked away. "Sorry."

Carlos shrugged and shook his head, "I'm not surprised, it's not big deal. He's a bastard anyway."

Cecil raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"I'll explain it later, maybe over dinner?"

Cecil grinned excitedly, the sexy smart guy was actually asking him out and that was such an amazing feeling to be wanted. "Are you asking me out?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, I am," he loved how excited and eager Cecil was, how often did that sort of thing happen? Where they were both just as excited to be with the other? "I was thinking I'll pick you up at seven and we could go to the Arby's?"

"I love Arby's," It was going to be a great evening, he could just feel it in his bones, and it would show up his brother. He pulled a pen out of his sachet and grabbed Carlos' hand and scribbled his address on it. "I live nearby the school." He sighed as he heard the bell ring but he had a nice teacher who would let him slide in.

Carlos sighed as well and they both chuckled at their same reaction. "I'll see you in biology." He squeezed Cecil's hand and went off to math class.

Cecil couldn't keep the thrilled grin off his face for the rest of the day.


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a half hour before midnight here, I'm in time!
> 
> And seriously. Check out The Thrilling Adventure Hour. It's amazing.

It felt good washing the sweat off his skin. It was very hot there in the desert and after a full day at the radio station it felt nice. Just to let the water wash over his skin and it felt cleansing and purifying. He was humming the weather in his head and therefore he didn't hear the bathroom door open and Carlos come in.

He didn't hear the rustle of clothes being removed and only noticed his boyfriend in the room when the shower curtain moved and the scientist stepped him behind him. It actually made Cecil uneasy, seeing as how showers for the most part were, for him at least, alone time and personal time. It gave him space and time to relax. No matter how much he loved Carlos it was sort of invading his personal space.

He relaxed a little, however, when Carlos pressed a little kiss to the back of his neck and murmured, "After today's temporary drought I thought we ought to conserve water."

Cecil sighed, he felt the water drop a tiny bit in the temperature and it sort of reflected his mood. He leaned back against Carlos and closed his eyes. Working to quell the feeling of irritation rising in him. His eyes then flew open as Carlos' hands drifted a little over his torso and towards his groin. "Stop."

Carlos frowned and pulled away, his hands near his head in confusion and curiosity.

Cecil bit his lip and looked down. "Hadn't it occurred to you that I close the bathroom door for a reason?" It was just so frustrating, the complete and utter violation of his personal space. And Carlos wanted sex! Not that it wasn't a nice idea but he just didn't want it then and there. And he was only staying the night. Carlos wasn't living there yet and Cecil had cajoled him into staying the night.

"I didn't know Cec, everyone closes the bathroom door after all." Carlos couldn't read Cecil, sometimes, even with the extra eye he was impossible to read. And it was concerning that he wasn't able to see how he felt so clearly.

"I spend all day around people, and I spend time with you," Cecil sighed, the drawback of his introversion meant that he could only take so much socialization. "And sometimes, at the end of the day I just need some alone time where I can relax and be by myself."

"I didn't know Cecil, I really didn't." Carlos reached out and took Cecil's hand, "I'm not a mind reader you know, not like your new intern."

Cecil sighed and squeezed his hand back, "It's just the shower for me is private alone time, not time for sex."

"I'll remember that, I promise, from now on." Carlos felt a bit of disappointment welling in his chest but he shoved it down, he was just being selfish. He shivered as the water suddenly turned cold and he turned it off. He kept his hold on Cecil's hand and pushed the shower curtain aside. He helped him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him and showered him with apologetic kisses that made Cecil blush a little and feel a little more warmly as he was gently toweled down.

Soon after they were both in bed, Cecil rested for the first time that week in Carlos' arms and it was so nice, so much better than sex.


	22. Day 22: On The Desk

Cecil was sick and tired of it. It was stupid and frustrating and he felt like Carlos didn't care. Didn't care about him, their time together, his show. He was so neglected.

Which was why he went down to Carlos' lab and pushed his way in and went over to his desk. He carelessly shoved Carlos' papers and pens and pencils from the desk and leaned over it. "Carlos."

"Cecil why'd you do that! I had that all chaotically organized!"

Cecil rolled his eyes and kept his gaze on Carlos, "Look, it's been two weeks wince we've had alone time. And I want you."

The scientist frowned and looked up at his boyfriend. "Want me?"

Cecil sighed and leaned forward, forcefully pressing his lips against the lovely scientist's. He took his collar in his hands and pulled him up against him. He leaned back on the desk and made sure to take Carlos with him. He pushed harder, needier into the kiss. There was a fire burning inside of him, igniting his lust.

He finally felt Carlos respond and his hands pulled at his clothes. His lips finally moving against Cecil's own. Cecil felt good, knowing he was wanted. He pushed his hips up against Carlos' and fisted his long brown hair in his hands. He rocked his hips gently, loving the ability to act on his desires. He felt like he was in a addled haze. Letting it all sink into him as he felt himself get hard and Carlos as well against him.

He felt the perfect imperfect man rub himself as their tongues shoved against each other in a hot and wet kiss, lips read and mouth slicked with saliva from the sloppy kissing. A few more presses against each other and they both came in near perfect synchronicity. Lips locked in a passionate kiss as moans of pleasure emanated from each throat. Sharing that moment of bliss and love.


	23. Day 23: Trying a New Position

"On my back?"

"Yeah, Cecil lay down just like that. There."

"This seems weird."

"Now pull your legs up so your feet are flat. Yes."

"Carlooos."

"Shush, now, I'm going to be on my side and you put your legs over me."

"Like this?"

"Like that. Are you lubed up enough?"

"I think so, you fingered me enough."

"Alright, I'm going to push into you now."

"Mm, come on, Carlos, you don't need to be gentl-- Oh, that feels different."

"Yeah, but still quite nice."

"Oh, of course it feel nice. It's like a gentle rubbing on my spot."

"Wish I could kiss you."

"You chose this position. Fuck, yes, that feels rather _very_ nice."

"Just lay back and enjoy it babe."

"Mm, fine."

***

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"Next time we do this position, let's not."

"Why?"

"I can't touch your hair."

"You're so odd, I love you."

"I love you, too."


	24. Day 24: Shy

Carlos sighed as he looked in the mirror. Cecil wasn't home and so the mirror in their bedroom was uncovered. And the reflection in the mirror was not pleasing to Carlos. The grey at his temples was not streaks in his hair, his skin was starting to sag slightly with age. He looked older he felt older, he'd been with Cecil for ten years now and only now did he take in his appearance.

It just struck him with a pang of insecurity, he was slowly but surely loosing his good looks and of all the things he could do as a scientist stopping aging was not one of them.

And then there was Cecil, beautiful, lithe and sexy Cecil. He looked just like he did ten years ago, still with his good looks and so young looking. What did he want with a near fifty year old Carlos?

He threw the heavy black fabric back over the mirror as he heard the door of their apartment open and he flicked off the light and went to greet his partner. He gentle peck was surprisingly met with a hot and heavy kiss back. Cecil was pent up and horny and normally Carlos was more than happy to comply. But he had love handles forming and it just made him feel uncomfortable now that he noticed them.

Cecil could feel Carlos' lack of response and pulled away, he rested his arms on his partner's shoulders and ran his fingers through that beautiful hair he loved. It had a few grays but it just gave Carlos a sophisticated look. Refined and regal. "Is everything alright, babe?"

Carlos shrugged a little and looked away, "Yeah, fine."

Cecil pecked Carlos' nose and tried to catch his eyes, "Carlos, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Cecil, it's.... petty."

"Petty, how?"

Carlos sighed, "I'm old Cecil, I look old. I'm forty eight."

Cecil couldn't help but laugh a little, "Forty eight isn't old, babe."

Carlos shrugged out of Cecil's touch and went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine and he headed towards their bedroom.

"Carlos! Stop!" He went over and stood in the door frame. "You don't look old at all."

"But I /do/ Cecil, I've got mostly grey hair, and I'm getting fat, and you still look like you're young and sexy," Carlos took a long drink of his wine. Sighing softly as he slowly felt it affect him.

"I'm fifty Carlos, I'm two years older than you, I age differently, you know."

Carlos slumped against a wall and slowly sank to the floor, starting to cry.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" He knelt down next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"You look so young! Before you know it I'm going to be seventy and you're going to look barely forty still and people are going to look at us funny, or think I'm some dirty old man."

Cecil gently pet his hair and hugged him tight, "It doesn't matter what others think as long as we know the truth. And everyone here knows you and even if you look seventy I'll still love you. And people around here won't care."

Carlos clutched him tightly as he sobbed softly, "But you're not going to want to be with me when I look seventy, you'll still be young and beautiful and you'll leave me for someone else, because why would you want to be with an old man?"

"Hey," Cecil murmured, "That's not true, when your seventy I'll be seventy two and no matter how much younger I look you'll always have your perfect hair," he carded his fingers through it, "and your soft lips," he kissed him softly. "And your sexy body," He grinned and squeezed his waist and frowned as Carlos shrunk away.

"I'm getting /fat/, I have love handles."

"It makes you no less sexy love. And if it matters I never noticed."

Carlos sniffed, "I have."

Cecil pulled him close and kissed him. "And so what, what matters, babe, is that I love you, and I always will."

Carlos cuddled up against his partner as he felt a warm feeling inside of him, "You're so good to me."

"It's because I love you, let's just go to bed, hm?"

"Yeah, bed."

Cecil pulled Carlos up and just pulled him to bed, not bothering to deal with the half empty wine glass. He cuddled Carlos against his chest and murmured to him until he fell asleep. Cecil wished his love could see himself the way he saw Carlos. And he knew he could love him forever. He just wanted to make him understand.

But he could do that in the morning.


	25. Day 25: With Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm a day late. Really, yesterday I was worried about my girlfriend and I just lost track of time...
> 
> This is a share dildo btw: http://sheboptheshop.com/index.php?product=fun0012#partner=ohjoysextoy
> 
> And this has genderbending.

Cecelia smiled as Carlotta pushed her against their bed. She wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, giggling slightly as she kissed her again. They may be a little tipsy from downing some martini's before during and after their dinner. So there they were with their lips pressed firmly against each other. Carlotta had beautiful long curly brown hair that flowed over her delicious caramel skin. Cecelia loved nothing more than to run her fingers through it, especially since it was rich and long and dark and she had short platinum hair.

She gently pressed her lips against Carlotta's neck, nipping at one of her pulse points and enjoying the low and sensual moan that came from her throat. Her fingers gently massaged the scientist's breast and pinched her nipples lightly and making the woman gasp. Cecelia ran her lips up to her ear and for a brief moment enjoyed and soft and lithe body beneath her finger tips. She then murmured, "I bought you a toy I think you might like." Her voice dripped with lust and sex and that velvety goo that made her such a good radio host.

Carlotta pressed her body closer, quite excited, both at the act and the prospect of a gift. "What is is?" She smiled, she was so sexy and had beautiful dark eyes and such strong Mexican features.

Cecilia rolled them over so her girlfriend was on her back and gently stroked the hair on her cunt, tugging lightly and making the woman moan as she reached under the bed and pulled out a Share dildo and some lube. She kissed at the others soft neck and removed herself completely, causing the woman to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Thought you might like to be fucked properly," Cecelia grinned, she applied a generous amount of lube to the end that she inserted inside her and gritted her teeth slightly as she did so with moderate discomfort. She moved back over to her partner and took a nipple between her lips as her fingers circled Carlotta's already slicked up labia and pinched her clit a little. She ran her fingers over it and teased her until she felt the hips push to her hand. She then dipped her fingers into the drenched cunt and mouth at the breast in her mouth as she enjoyed the warm slick she felt.

Once she'd fingered her enough Cecelia positioned herself between Carlotta's legs and pushed into her, it wasn't a particularly big dildo but it was enough to give a full, enjoyable feeling and Carlotta was definitely enjoying the feeling since they didn't do this much.

It was even better for Cecelia as she began thrusting into her partner, her mouth at those luscious and firm b cup breasts and her hand went down to Carlotta's clit, rubbing hard against it. It was great because the response from her girlfriend, her pupils were blown wide and she was moaning like a slut with her breath hard and there was so much stimuli that she didn't know what to enjoy most and she came fast and powerfully. It was incredible. The power and warm pleasure that spread through her was the best orgasm she'd had to date.

Ceclia didn't miss out on the fun though. Carlotta made sure to finger her until she came and she had to clean off the dildo before putting it back in the box. But it was a nice ending to the evening, still a little tipsy they crawled under their sheets and linked together and fell asleep.


	26. Day 26: Boring Sex

Cecil never thought he'd hear himself say it. But he had been talking with a station intern and it just came out: "Sex with Carlos is boring."

The sad truth was that it was indeed boring. So vanilla. Not even dirty talking and at least that would spice things up. Cecil wasn't kinky but he wasn't super duper: missionary nothing else. But he knew from experience that pushing someone into sex they don't feel comfortable with was not the option. That always ended badly.

But he had to do something to make sex more exciting, he wondered how long he'd been coming just from prostate hits. The passion, he realized, with Carlos during sex was long gone. He needed and edge, and element of excitement, of danger and unknown. In other words he needed Night Vale in sex.

Now all that he needed to do was work that into sex. Maybe a gun would be a good idea. Yes, Cecil knew Carlos would do it, guns.... That could indeed be exciting.


	27. Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratching

Carlos sighed as he looked over his arms and his shoulders. He had tiny little scars all over himself. Cecil had this thing with his animal side and he liked to scratch him. It was sexy during sex but it made him sort of self conscious to take his shirt off and such because of all the white scar tissue all over his torso. And he didn't need people to know what their sex life was like.

Especially since people seemed to hung up on it too.

Cecil snuck up behind him unaware and hugged Carlos, "Hey, sweetie."

Carlos smiled a tiny bit and reached up to squeeze his arm. "Hey, babe."

"I brought some tomatoes and mozzarella home and basil, thought we'd make a little dinner out of that."

Carlos smiled and kissed Cecil's cheek, "It sounds wonderful, actually."

Cecil kissed his ear and smiled, "I'll get right on it then." He pulled away a little and paused. "You've got a lot of scars on you Carlos."

"It's no big deal Cecil," he pulled his shirt on and flicked off the bathroom light.

"But there's so many!"

"Cecil!"

The young blonde hushed up, "Carlos?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Did I give you these?"

"Yes you did."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"It's not bad."

Cecil chuckled, "I think I can find something else to give you the same pain feeling." He winked and sauntered out of the bathroom with a little smirk on his face.


	28. Day 28: Role Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what Cecil and Carlos would role play so I went cliché.

Carlos took a seat next to the bar and ordered himself a stiff drink. He glanced over at Cecil who'd asked to meet him at the bar and grinned, "Come here often?"

Cecil gave him a slightly startled look, having not noticed the man next to him. He'd been staring into his glass of white wine. He wasn't really a scotch drinker like Carlos was. But he decided to play along. "Oh, um, no, not really." He smiled shyly.

Carlos grinned and leaned on the bar as he swirled his drink. "Are you sure, because I could have sworn I saw your pretty face here yesterday."

Cecil blushed and took a sip from his glass. "I don't know who you saw but I doubt it was me."

Carlos took a drink from his own glass, "Well it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm meeting you now."

"Well I was just about to go home, it's late and I have work in the morning."

"And leave me? You have to at least finish your drink."

"I suppose I can stay and finish it."

"Or," Carlos ran his fingers along Cecil's arm, "Maybe we could leave together. Get a motel room for the night."

"Mm," Cecil downed the last of his wine and set the empty glass down. "We could, but I'm no slut."

"Well neither am I, but one night of fun doesn't make you a slut."

"Really?"

"Of course not."

"Do you have condoms?"

"Always."

"And lube?"

"Mhm, in the car."

"Well I suppose one night in a stranger's bed is nothing. And it's not like my boyfriend'll find out."

Carlos downed the last of his drink and took Cecil's hand. "And even if he does he won't care. He's probably out with someone else tonight too."

Cecil grinned, "Come on then! We need to put those condoms to use!"

Carlos smiled, "And there's no one I'd rather use them on."


	29. Day 29: With Food

Cecil and Carlos were snuggled on the couch, watching some recorded PBS shows on animals and death. (Incredibly romantic, right?) And they were eating ice cream. It was chocolate with a salted caramel sauce on it and it tasted delicious.

But soon enough their chilly treats were eaten and Carlos took the bowls into the kitchen and came back with the whole container of the thick and delicious caramel sauce. He had a wolfish grin on his lips as he turned off the television. "Let's go to bed, love."

Cecil gave a bewildered look at the sudden atmospheric change but nonetheless complied and took Carlos' hand and followed him into their bedroom.

The evening quickly became very enjoyable. It started with little licks and kisses, smearing the sauce on his neck and lips and licking the smooth creamy caramel off his skin.Slowly buttons were undone and more caramel smeared to be licked off in a sweet and sticky mess. It was enjoyable to Cecil and definitely as well to Carlos, who enjoyed making his boyfriend utterly fall apart at the seams.

He made him writhe and moan like a whore as he lapped at all his erogenous zones and in the final climactic moment smeared the sticky substance on Cecil's straining dick and sensuously and teasingly licked, so tantalizingly slowly, all the caramel off him, leaving him short of breath and totally blissed out, begging softly for the completion he was so denied. He gasped and shuddered as he felt his partner's lips wrap around him and much like some sort of blushing virgin came all too quickly.

But there was a wicked gleam in Cecil's eye as he came down off his high and he kissed Carlos lovingly and with a slow lazy passion on his lips, "I'm all sticky now. I think I might need a bath." He winked.

Carlos grinned a little at the suggestion, "Round two?"

"Oh yeah, round two."


	30. Day 30: The End (Whatever Pleases You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG It's the final day of this! I'm amazed I finally did it! There were some days where I almost threw in the towel and it's amazing, I really did complete the challenge I AM A SURVIVOR!! And this was totally fun, I probably won't do it again but I really enjoyed writing all and I hope you enjoyed reading it too :).

Cecil woke slowly from his sleep that morning and as he glanced at Carlos' side of the bed he realized so quickly how it was over, they'd been together for a year and living together for two months of that. It just wasn't working, neither had wanted to have sex for quite a while and Carlos didn't pay him attention and it was just so painfully obvious it wasn't working.

He pulled himself out of bed and briefly wondered how two people could live together and be total strangers like they had become. He went into the kitchen and took a deep inhale of the heady smell of the coffee brewing it was a good smell to wake up to and he quietly poured a mug of it. He went and sat at the breakfast table taking a drink of the bitter black coffee.

He felt the bitter tears rise in his eyes as he stared at the woodwork of the table. They had nothing in common, nothing at all. After the magic and thrill of being together for the first few months of being together they slowly ran out of things to say and Carlos began spending more and more time at the lab and sleeping at night consisted of them keeping to their sides of the bed.

He looked up awkwardly as Carlos came into the room they shared a quick glance as Carlos poured himself some coffee. "Cecil?" He breached the silence.

"Yeah?" Cecil quietly swirled his coffee in the mug.

"I um, I got my own place last week, I've been waiting to tell you, but, um, I'm moving my stuff out today."

Cecil nodded, "Alright," and he tried not to cry. "It's really the end then, isn't it?"

"I think so yeah."

"It's just not a relationship that was going to work. Is it?"

"I don't think so, we tried Cecil, we really did."

"I wanted it to work so badly Carlos, I tried to hard."

"I know, but we just don't have much in common like we thought.

Cecil blinked away his tears and he went to dress for work, putting on his brave face. "Just leave your key in a bowl." And he left for work.

Carlos put his hand on the door after Cecil left, "Bye."


End file.
